


Could We Start Again, Please?

by JohnTTompkins



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTTompkins/pseuds/JohnTTompkins
Summary: Luigi has found himself in a most unexpected predicament: in his search for his brother Mario, he has come face to face with Melody Pianissima, his former lover! Only now...she's a ghost!
Relationships: Luigi/Melody Pianissima
Kudos: 6





	Could We Start Again, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here, so go easy on me, please.
> 
> Based on this song from "Jesus Christ Superstar": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4lfETL2fm4

Luigi wandered the halls of the haunted mansion, humming to himself as he went. Soon after collecting the key from the butler’s room, he decided to go off to search for the next room. After a bit of walking, he found himself in front of a door. He slipped the key into the keyhole and slowly turned the knob before entering the room. It was full of instruments; specifically a horn, a harp, a cello, three kettle drums, a xylophone, and a grand piano. _Mamma mia…_ _How spooky…_ , he thought as he began to mess with the instruments. As he hit or shook them, they began to play. Apparently, they were possessed. And the tune they played...was one that Luigi knew well: the main theme from the original _Super Mario Bros._!

“Ah! I know that song!” he exclaimed softly. And just as he spoke, a ghostly figure appeared on the bench near the piano. It was a woman with blonde hair, wearing a red dress. After introducing herself as ‘Melody Pianissima, the spectral beauty of the ivory keys’, she posed a challenge to the plumber turned ghost catcher. “I’m going to play a song that was featured in a famous game, and I want you to tell me which game it was featured in. If you get it right, I will do battle with you,” she said calmly.

“Bring it on,” Luigi answered, readying himself for the challenge.

“As you wish.” She grinned and began to play. It was another familiar tune.

When she stopped, Luigi snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it! It was _Super Mario Bros. 3_!”

“Correct. Now… prepare yourself to do battle with my music sheets!” As she spoke, she sent her music sheets flying toward him and he sucked them up one by one. And then, she looked at him, grinning once again. “Very good. Now it’s my turn. Here I— !” She rose into the air, yellow eyes fixed on Luigi. It was then that she noticed. He had put down the Poltergust 3000! “What? What are you doing?”

And then, he began to sing:

_I’ve been living to see you_

_Dying to see you but it shouldn’t be like this_

_This was unexpected; what do I do now?_

_Could we start again, please?_

To his surprise, she backed off and responded:

_I’ve been very hopeful so far_

_Now for the first time, I think we’re going wrong_

_Hurry up and tell me this is all a dream_

_Or could we start again, please?_

He stepped toward her, slowly picking up the Poltergust once again. His eyes locked with hers for the briefest of moments, and then, he whispered, “Mi dispiace, amore mio.”

“Addio…amore mio,” she whispered in return as he pointed the nozzle of the Poltergust in her direction. She didn’t put up a fight. Within seconds, he had captured her to be returned to her painting. But when he returned to the lab, E. Gadd was surprised to see that Luigi looked...heartbroken, to put it nicely.

“What’s the matter, my boy?” the old man asked, wanting to breach the subject delicately.

Luigi...didn’t answer. He simply said, “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Right.” E. Gadd talked him through the process of “portrification”, as usual, but when he noticed Luigi’s expression when he saw Melody swirling around in the machine...he was met with the temptation to call the whole thing off. “Are you sure everything is okay, son?”

“Honestly, Professor… No. I’m not. I… She…” He trailed off, averting his gaze.

“She…?”

“She and I were…”

“Lovers in the past?”

“Si.”

“I see. In that case…” He switched off the machine, releasing Melody. “I might have a way to restore her to her human form.”

Both Melody and Luigi blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes. But… it might not work. Even so, it’s worth a try.”

“Agreed.”

E. Gadd fiddled with the machine’s settings a bit before helping Melody onto the belt. “Are you ready?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

The professor nodded in turn, and flipped a switch on the machine, which immediately whirred to life. Within moments, Melody emerged from the opposite end of the machine, only this time, she was human.

Upon seeing his former love restored to her human form, Luigi could not help but weep for joy. She sat up and looked around, and when she set her gaze on Luigi, she began to weep as well. E. Gadd decided to step out for a while to give them some privacy.

“I… I can’t believe it’s really you!” Luigi exclaimed. “You came back…”

“I’m home...my love.”


End file.
